A Blood Elf's Vengeance
by BrightWings111
Summary: Kisha Drakeheart is a blood elf rogue fueled by hatred for Kael'thas Sunstrider. Once she is sent on a mission to Middle Earth to get allies, she must work with and against the Alliance at the same time. After choices are made and everyone returns to Azeroth, it's Kisha's job to help the newcomers adjust and lead them in combat. Her goal? Kill Kael'thas Sunstrider. LegolasxOC
1. A New Mission

Extended Summary

Kisha Drakeheart, a blood elf rogue fueled by hatred for the blood elves of Tempest Keep, is sent with other representatives of the Horde and Alliance races to Middle earth. The reason for this expedition is simple. _Gain allies._ After choices are made and everyone returns to Azeroth, Kisha must help the newcomers who decided to side with the Horde adjust to their new surroundings. She also is the leader of the small group when it comes to combat. Her goal in all of this? She will stop at nothing to be the one to take Kael'thas Sunstrider's life. LegolasxOC AragornxEowyn.

**A/N: I am saying this right now. There _will_ be OOC-ness in the Warcraft characters. Some major, some minor, and _I don't give a crap._ So if you have something to say about that, don't. I am aware of it. On to business, this is definitely one of my weirder ideas. And yes, I did take Boromir's line. Reason being, the time in Middle Earth is only spent from the Battle of Minas Tirith on to Sauran's defeat, so Boromir will, sadly, not be in this story. So, as a result, I had to use his line. There are two OCs, Kisha, and another one that I will explain in the ending note. Enjoy!**

One does not simply walk into Orgrimmar, even when that one belongs to the Horde. With threats from traitors of the Horde races, the orcs of the Burning Legion for example, everyone is stopped and inspected before entering. I could sneak in unseen, but that would leave a bad impression.

So, here I am, walking right up to the front gate with my daggers in plain sight.

"State your name and business," the guard in front of me growls.

"Kisha Drakeheart, Poisonmaster of the Sin'dorei," I introduce myself. "I received a summons from the Warchief." I hand the letter from Thrall to the guard for confirmation.

After a minute or so, he hands the letter back to me with a grunt and a nod. I nod in appreciation and continue on to Grommash hold.

I've never seen so many orcs in one place before. It's not a bad thing, but I imagine that I don't exactly blend in. I'm dressed entirely in black leather, a dagger at each hip. My blonde hair is tied back nice and high, and the tall ears and glowing green eyes certainly draw attention.

I ignore the turning heads and stride confidently into Grommash hold. I walk right up to Thrall. We stare intently at each other. I can sense the room's occupants turning their attention to us with interest.

Once everyone watching is probably thinking that some sort of argument is about to start, Thrall starts laughing. I join in.

"I was beginning to think that Lor'themar wouldn't let you come," he says. "Good to see you again."

"Actually, he doesn't know I'm here," I reply. "And good to see you again too."

The silence that follows is drawn out as Thrall understands what I just said to its full extent.

"So according to Lor'themar, you just vanished?" he asks. I nod. "You are aware that Silvermoon is probably in a state of panic right now, right?"

"I'm not a little kid anymore," I shrug. "He still treats me like I'm five sometimes."

Thrall slowly shakes his head. "The faster we get this over with, the faster you can go tell Lor'themar that you're alive."

Let me clear something up real quick. Lor'themar is _not_ my dad. Both of my parents were killed on a mission to assassinate Kael'thas Sunstrider. So, as the daughter of two of the best assassins in the Horde, Lor'themar, Sylvannas, and Thrall all raised me. I was three when my parents died, and I didn't start my training until I was fifteen, so they had a long way to go. I finished my training several years ago, by the way.

I would rotate who I was staying with every four months. Lor'themar thought that someone working for Kael'thas would try to kill me, and never let me out of the city. Sylvannas didn't give a damn about my safety; she just wanted me to learn how to fight. Thrall, however, would take me exploring all over Kalimdor, and tell me stories. Yeah, my childhood was very odd.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" I ask.

"Ah yes," Thrall says. "Our seers have seen another world. Not Outland, but a place called Middle Earth. We could make powerful allies there. I want you to speak to each leader, Horde and Alliance both, and arrange for a representative of each race to accompany you there. Once you get there, arrange for some warriors to return here to Orgrimmar with you."

"You want me to bargain with the Alliance?" I gasp. "Why?"

"Middle Earth is in the middle of a terrible war," Thrall explains. "You will need the strength of twelve, not six strong representatives to help them before they help you. I have arranged for Garrosh Hellscream to represent the orcs, Rokhan of Dragonblight to represent the trolls, Hamuul Runetotem to represent the tauren, and Mogul Razdunk to represent the goblins. Go to the Eastern Kingdoms and persuade Sylvannas to send a representative ...and tell Lor'themar that you're alive while you're at it! Then seek an audience with King Varian Wrynn and get the Alliance representatives. Make sure that all of the representatives meet in Dalaran in three days to depart. You will be the leader of the Horde in this expedition. That is all."

I blink a few times as I process what I was just told. What the hell? I nod in understanding.

"Good!" Thrall says. "The zeppelin to the Undercity leaves in ten minutes. Dismissed."

Okay then.

I leave Grommash hold and head towards the zeppelin tower. Garrosh Hellscream stops me on my way.

"So what exactly are we going to be doing?" he asks me.

"Didn't Thrall tell you?" I ask. He shakes his head.

"He just said that you'd be leading us on a mission."

"Just make sure that Mogul Razdunk of the goblins, Hamuul Runetotem of the tauren, Rokhan of the trolls, and you are in Dalaran in three days," I say. "Since I've still got a lot to take care of, I'll explain everything later."

I jog over to the zeppelin tower before he can ask me any more questions. The next three days are going to be very busy.

_**Three Days Later...**_

I rub my temples at the noise level. The representatives are _not_ getting along well. I at least expected the leader of the Alliance to be calm, but she and Garrosh are at each other's throats.

My patience snaps when Garrosh grabs his axe.

"EVERYONE FREEZE AND SHUT UP!" I yell. The room goes silent and everyone looks at me. "Honestly! We're all going to be working _together_ in the near future, so we need to learn how to be in the same room without arguing 24/7! We're just waiting on-"

"Sorry I'm late!" the human representative says as she walks in. "I just had to tie up a few loose ends back at Theramore."

"Now that we're all here, it's time to go," I say. The mages of the group open a portal, and we all start walking through one at a time.

Jaina Proudmoore, human representative.

Brann Bronzebeard, dwarven representative.

Shandris Feathermoon, night elf representative and leader of the Alliance representatives.

Lya Steambreaker, gnomish representative.

Farseer Nobundo, draenei representative.

Tobias Mistmantle, worgen representative.

Garrosh Hellscream, orcish representative.

Nathanos Blightcaller, forsaken representative.

Rokhan, troll representative.

Mogul Razdunk, goblin representative.

And me, Kisha Drakeheart, blood elf representative and leader of the Horde representatives.

I am the last to walk through the portal. Here goes nothing.

**A/N: The other OC is Lya Steambreaker, the gnome rep. I made her because I couldn't find any other good gnomes to use and I didn't want to use the leader. So, I created Lya. I'm going to list what class everyone is. This is for my story, because I know in different versions of things these characters are different classes. These are the classes I'm using.**

**Thrall – Shaman**

**Garrosh – Warrior**

**Sylvannas – Dark Ranger**

**Nathanos – Dark Ranger**

**Baine – Paladin**

**Hamuul – Druid**

**Vol'jin – Shadow Hunter**

**Rokhan – Shadow Hunter**

**Lor'themar – Paladin**

**Kisha – Rogue**

**Gallywix - ...nothing**

**Mogul – Mage**

**Varian – Warrior**

**Jaina – Mage**

**Muradin – Dwarven Avatar**

**Brann – Hunter**

**Tyrande – Priest**

**Shandris – Sentinel**

**Gelbin - ...nothing**

**Lya – Warlock**

**Velen – Priest**

**Nobundo – Shaman**

**Genn – Warrior**

**Tobias – Warrior**

**There you go! Reviews are appreciated!**


	2. Arrival at Minas Tirith

**A/N: So here's chapter 2! Hope you like it!**

"Why not?" Garrosh growls. "There are Alliance _right there_."

"No," I snap. "We're a team now. We are not killing them. End of discussion." He glares at me as I walk away and sit next to Jaina.

We've set up camp on a rise in a brown plain. We can see a big white city about a mile ahead. That's our destination.

"So, what did he want?" Jaina asks me.

"He's just unhappy about working with Alliance," I say, rolling my eyes. "But… I can imagine that you guys aren't too enthusiastic about working with us, either."

Jaina nods. "You're right about that. Shandris has been giving your troll death glares."

I focus my attention to the rest of the encampment and sigh in annoyance. The tension in the air feels almost suffocating. Brann and Lya are arguing with Nathanos. Rokhan and Shandris are seething at each other. Hamuul and Tobias are trying to be friendly, but the tension between them is obvious. Nobundo is sitting all by himself, and Garrosh and Mogul are chatting softly, shooting quick glances at me and Jaina.

"They're planning something," Jaina says.

I nod. "Completely."

As the sun goes down, I put out the fire. "We head for the city in the morning."

* * * * * Page Break * * * * * *

I'm awoken by a steady thundering of an army. I sit up quickly and glance around the camp. Nathanos, Rokhan, and Shandris have already grabbed their bows and are intently searching for the source.

I quietly stand up and make sure that everyone's awake.

"We go to the city now," I whisper, barely loud enough for everyone to hear. "Leave everything except weapons behind." Everyone nods and we head for the city immediately at a fast pace.

After a minute or so of running in silence, a loud roar behind us alerts me to how close the enemies really are.

"Run!" I screech, all sense of secrecy vanishing.

Garrosh scoops up Mogul so he doesn't fall behind, and Hamuul does the same with Lya. I help Brann get situated on Tobias's shoulders as we run.

"Jaina!" I yell, grabbing a stick of dynamite that's strapped to my waist. "Give me some firepower!"

In response, a fireball flies past me, into an army of what I can make out as orcs. I light the dynamite as the fire flies past me. I throw the dynamite into the now confused army and dash for the city.

"Move it!" I scream.

As soon as we reach the gates of the city, I find several crossbows pointed at us. I huff and keep my hands up. Garrosh reaches for his axe. I elbow him in the ribs. _Hard._ He glares at me and puts his hands up. Everyone else follows suit.

"Who are you?" the guard in front asks. "And what was that explosion?"

"Kisha Drakeheart and dynamite," I say blatantly.

"Never heard of either," he says.

"Me, I understand," I say. "But _dynamite?_ You don't know what _dynamite_ is? You know, light it on fire and it explodes?" He looks at me like I'm insane. Don't tell me that these guys don't have firepower! We've got friggin _helicopters_ back in Azeroth, and these guys don't even know what _dynamite_ is! …this is going to be a long negotiation.

"Let them in," the guard says. "Kill the orc." All crossbows aim at Garrosh.

Everyone instantly tenses, and I step in between Garrosh and the crossbows.

"No," I snarl. "He's not an enemy."

"All orcs are enemies," the guard growls. "Unless all of you are."

"We're not from around here," I snap. "And when I say that, I mean _Middle Earth._ Now, if you want our _firepower_ in your war, _let us in._"

He whispers something to one of his friends and the gates open. We follow the guards in, but I notice their tension around Garrosh. Note to self; _keep an eye on Garrosh_.

We're stopped by an elderly man in a white robe with a very long white beard.

"What's going on, soldier?" he asks.

"We're talking these 'travelers' to see the Steward," the guard replies.

"I'll see to them," the man says. "Return to your posts." The soldiers eye him warily, but leave us with the man. "Follow me."

The man leads us to an out-of-the-way room and we sit in a circle.

"My name is Gandalf," he says. "I'm a wizard. And I've been expecting you."


	3. Battle for Pelennor Fields

**A/N: Fighty fighty! And a reply to Zanondalf1992, I decided on AragornxEowyn because they both get a lot of time to bond on Azeroth and Arwen doesn't have a huge role in this, but the pairing isn't very accented. It's more of a side-pairing. Hope that helped!**

"Expecting us?" I ask. "How could you have expected us when-"

"When you're not from this world?" Gandalf finishes. "I did not know you by name, but I knew that fighters from another world would be arriving. Now tell me about why you've come."

"We need help," I say. "With the wars in our world. We're prepared to help you with your wars in return."

"Well if that's the case, we'll gladly accept your help," Gandalf says. "I need you to come with me. I'll get you guys set up for battle."

I nod and motion for the rest of the group to follow Gandalf, who leads us to the front gate. I make sure to keep an eye on Garrosh. No human is going to shoot him. He's my responsibility.

"Melee fighters stay here with me," Gandalf says. "Ranged fighters and spellcasters go up to the catapults."

"I'm going up with them too," I say.

"But we need you down here," Garrosh growls.

"I'm going to have Jaina get me to the ground safely," I say. "There's an army on the other side of that gate. I'm going to try to take out their obvious leaders. Those who give commands, those who look like elite fighters… you get the point." I walk up the stairs with Jaina, Brann, Shandris, Lyra, Nobundo, Nathanos, Hamuul, Rokhan, and Mogul follow me. I turn to Jaina when I reach the top. "Send me down," I say. "Cast the spell now. Since you're human, you might not see me stealthed."

"Of course," Jaina nods, extending her hand to me. "**Slow fall**."

"**Stealth**," I whisper, jumping off of the wall into the mass of orcs below. I unsheathe one of my daggers and run two fingers along the flat of the blade, leaving a dim green glow along the blade. I sheathe the dagger and do the same to the other dagger. I start weaving unseen through the enemy.

I set my sights on an orc on a rock. He seems to be giving orders. I silently make my way towards him. I stop right behind him and unsheathe one of my daggers.

"**Ambush**," I whisper, barely able to hear myself. I plunge my dagger into the orc's back.

The orc lets out an earsplitting screech as he dies. I yank my dagger out of the corpse and retreat back into the mass of orcs in shock. He wasn't supposed to make a noise…huh, I guess these orcs are tougher than ours. I probably shouldn't tell Garrosh unless I want to lose my tongue.

I start making my way towards another leader-looking orc when catapults start launching severed heads towards the city. I've seen many gruesome things in my days, but this is just disgusting. The catapults from the city launch back. I jump to the side to avoid getting crushed by a huge boulder.

Soon the heads start turning into rocks covered in fire. Large creatures start pushing towers full of orcs towards the city.

"Kill the trolls!" I hear Gandalf yell. Those _things_ are trolls? Sure, our trolls may be seriously horny, but they're not _that_ scary.

I start chasing one, slowly gaining on it. When I reach it, I jump onto its back and stick both of my daggers into its neck. It dies with a roar and I jump off to move on to the next one. But even with me taking down the trolls one after another, several of the towers reach the wall. Orcs stream out of them and into the city.

"Hamuul!" I yell, breaking my stealth. "I need some backup down here!" He jumps off of the wall, turning into a cat in midair. He lands and vanishes into the shadows. "**Stealth**."

I slip back into the mass of orcs and start taking them out one by one. Every now and then I glimpse a faint outline of a large cat, letting me know that Hamuul is still okay.

I'm about to take another one down when I'm stopped mid-strike by a loud horn. I look up and see an army standing on a hill. Looks like humans. One of them rides along the front of the line, clanging his sword against the others'. What the hell is he doing? I'll never understand humans.

The army charges, and the orcs run up to meet them. I turn back to the mass of orcs running past me and run back to the gates of the city. The whole group from Azeroth is waiting.

"What should we do now?" Jaina pants. "The city is in ruins."

"We keep fighting," I reply. "Keep taking them out. Jaina, stay near Garrosh so he doesn't get mistaken for an enemy." Everyone nods at each other and runs into the fray. I start knifing down orcs left and right.

I stare in horror as creatures that look similar to elekks storm into the battle.

"Like fighting draenei," I mutter. "Only bigger and more dangerous." I charge one of the creatures and chuck a throwing knife at it. The creature doesn't give any reaction. I throw three more. Now it just looks pissed. It charges at me, and I start sprinting away in complete fear. One of its tusks connects with my side and sends me flying. I slam against the ground. I wince and sit up, clutching my arm. "**Recuperate**," I gasp, the pain in my chest and arm slowly subsiding. I stand and face the beast, twirling a dagger in my hand. Now _I'm_ pissed.

I charge towards the creature, drawing my other dagger as I run.

"**Mutilate**," I pant, plunging both daggers into the creature's leg. It…eh, I don't know what I should call that noise. Trumpet? Scream? Well, let's just say that it makes me cover my ears. I pull the daggers out and narrowly avoid a stomping foot. Man, this thing just won't go down! "**Envenom**." I slice upward at the creature's belly, leaving a large laceration edged with green. Let the poison do the rest of the work.

I dart out from under the beast right before it falls. That's that. One down, too many more to go. I'm about to charge another one when a mass of green swarms into the battle, killing all orcs in their path. I look to my right and see someone climbing one of the elekk-like creatures. The tent on its back falls of and the person shoots the creature in the head. He slides down the trunk as it falls.

Okay, I'm impressed.

I turn back to the fight to see that there is no more fight. The mass of green takes down the last of the beasts, and there's no more fighting. I look around and take a head count of my group. Ten. Eleven counting myself. We're missing one.

Garrosh starts limping towards me. I sense the guy who took down the beast notch an arrow and aim it at Garrosh. I send a knife whizzing past his head before he can shoot. He turns and aims his arrow at me. Jaina notices and her fingers start sparking. The silence is broken by a strangled cough to my right. I look down and see Tobias bleeding on the ground.

"Hamuul!" I yell. "We need a healer over here!" He shifts into a horned lion and races over, turning back to his normal form and kneeling at Tobias' side.

"**Healing touch**," he says, a soft glow hanging over Tobias' wound. His breathing starts becoming more even. Twelve. There's our missing representative.

One of the men walks up to me and puts his sword at my neck (_psst! It's Aragorn!_).

"Who are you?" he asks. "Defending an orc?"

"Stand down, Aragorn," Gandalf says, walking up to us. "She is a friend."

"As is Garrosh," I say, pushing the sword away from me. "In case you didn't know, there are many different kinds of orcs. Durotan orcs just so happen to be _friendly_."

"A friendly orc?" the man with the bow says disbelievingly. As he walks up to us, I notice that he looks somewhat like a High Elf. "I find that hard to believe."

"Well it's true," I say. "I was actually raised by one. Well… partly." A dwarf walks up to us, interrupting my argument, and quickly starts arguing with the elf. I turn to Gandalf. "This isn't over yet, is it?"

"It is not," he replies, shaking his head. "Not until Frodo destroys the Ring. Come; let us discuss this inside."

**A/N: Was it too rushed? I'm sorry if it was… I wanted to get to the next chapter and the black gate a little faster than the pace the story was already progressing at… oops. Anyways, now they've met the LotR peoples! And yes, Kisha is Assassination. I play a dual talent rogue Combat/Assassination. Combat is for dungeons/raids only. I like Assassination for solo questing, quick and easy.**


End file.
